


Flirtblind Alec

by Emmy56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author has fucked up sense of humor, Bad Flirting, Bars and Pubs, Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Oblivious Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: When Alec Lightwood steps into the room someone always tries to get piece of it. If he only noticed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Flirtblind Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know is you found some mistakes, if you hated it, like it and remember - don't shoot the messanger, I only write what my messed up mind tells me to.

Alec was sitting at the bar and already drinking his beer while waiting on Magnus. They were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago but Alec understood that his amazing boyfriend had to stay a little bit longer at work. It was okay, he himself tends to work late as well so no big harm was made. But it was a really stressful week at the office and Alec just needed to start drinking without him.

Alexander Lightwood was pretty oblivious when it came to dating and his own looks. Even though Mags was telling and showing him by any possible occasion how attractive he was, Alec still thought that since Magnus is his boyfriend, he can't be objective. But seriously, couldn't he hear all those gasps when he came into the said bar, all dark, messy hair, sexy stubble and clothes so well fitted that you could see all his curves? Couldn't he see how women and some men were staring at him, some almost falling off their chairs? Yeah, Alec was oblivious as fuck.

He was scrolling through his Twitter feed when someone set right next to him. For a second, he thought that it might be Magnus so he looked up with a smile, but it turned out to be some woman he never saw in his life. He thought that she must be really pretty. She had long blond hair, not too much makeup and wore a bourbon dress. But as a super gay man he was, Alec couldn't tell for sure.

"Hello, stranger." The woman said looking straight into his eyes.

"Ehm… Hi. Do I know you?" Alec asked awkwardly and took another sip of his beer.

"Not yet. But I'm sure we could get to know each other." Why is she twisting herself so much? Doesn't she know I can literally see her boobs now? Alec thought and blinked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well… If you want to… I'm Alec." Still not knowing what was that about, he just stretched his hand to introduce himself. Maybe she's new in here and looking for some friends?

"Jane." She gave him a big smile and held his hand a little too long for his liking. "So, Alec. What do you do?

And so the conversation went through and Alec thought that Jane was a pretty nice person in general. She was laughing and touching his arm too much but apart from that, she was okay to talk to.

By that time Magnus entered The Hunter's Mood a little embarrassed that he was almost 40 minutes late for his date with Alexander. He already planned a little after-party for them both to show the man of his life how much sorry he is and make it worth waiting for him. What he saw made him stop for a second and drop a jaw a little. At the bar there was Alexander in all his glory, laughing lightly and some bitch was fucking touching his bicep looking like a whore (okay, maybe Magnus was exaggerating a bit). Why are you so sexy in front of this slatty looking women?

"I heard there's this great club down the street. How about we continue our 'getting to know each other' there?" Jane asked Alec while looking at him from under her lashes.

He looked confused at her and had a frown in his brows just when someone came from the back to him, placed and his warm palm on Alec's shoulder. "Alexander! Sorry that you had to wait." That was Mags and when he said this he looked at Jane with a challenging look and kissed Alec more seriously than usually when they were just saying hi to one another.

"Baby, you came. I was starting to get worried about you." Said the taller man and wrapped his arms around his handsome boyfriend. The looked into each other's eyes for a second and you could tell that these two were so so deep in love.

"And who's your friend over there?" Asked Magnus turning a little to look at the girl. The shock on her face was worth every money. Mags just loved to show the world that Alexander was his and only his.

"Yeah, that's Jane, we just met. Jane, this is my wonderful boyfriend, Magnus." He introduced them to each other and looked proudly at his man.

"Aww love, are you trying to make me blush?" Mags did his best to be super clingy in front of that Jane girl. She was still in utter shock and couldn't compose herself. Yes, bitch. He's mine.

"I do like it when you blush," Alec said with a low voice and kissed his cheek. "Hey, Jane just invited me to go with her to a club. How about some dance night, babe?" Poor Alec had no idea what was going on around him.

"Ehm… Actually, I totally forgot I was to meet my friend at hers. I… I'm just gonna…" she pointed awkwardly somewhere behind her and left quickly without even a goodbye.

"Odd…" Alec arched his eyebrow and looked after her for a while and then looked down at his boyfriend. "So? That club?"

"Aww… Alexander, baby, you're so oblivious sometimes." Magnus laughed and cupped Alec's face.

"What do you mean?" he was a personification of an emoji with question marks instead of eyes.

"That dumb girl was trying to get to your pants so hard it almost hurt to watch."

"What?!" His jaw almost hit the floor. "Isn't that obvious that I'm way too gay for this shit?" he laughed loudly and Magnus was pretty sure the girl her it while she was just dragging some other woman pass them and straight to exit.

"Apparently not for her." Magnus was sure if the joke won't die quickly he will ruin his perfect makeup. Then Alec pressed him closer to his chest and leaned to whisper to his ear.

"Forget about that club. Let's go home and I'll show you how my eyes are only for you… Well eyes and my dick to be honest."

"God, Alexander! You've got no chill. I fucking love you!"

"I love you too, Mags."

And they kissed once more before taking each other's hands and leaving The Hunter's Moon so they could spend their night in some more interesting way.


End file.
